The Ressurection of Gallifrey
by Belieu16
Summary: The newest Doctor is faced with many things including new companionship...


"now where are we now?" said one of the Doctor's new companion Jo. Ever since the Doctor's down fall (the 11th Doctor of course) he has regenerated and now looks like Jensen Ackles with the new found cravings for jelly babies (P.S. I'm pro jelly babies) and new companions. "Well I don't know... go and see." strolling around the newly designed T.A.R.D.I.S. console, at the ripe old age of 1,827. "Can you ensure me its exciting?" "Well, I'm sure it'll at least surprise me." he had strolled over and mouth open he opened the door to see him face to face with a man with his mouth ajar. "My dear, are you okay?" "Doctor?", "Well I hope so, but who my dear fellow are you." "Actually we went to the academy together." Now the Doctor was really shocked, the last time he saw this man he was fighting off the oldest Time Lord ever Rassilon (BBC domained). "Please step in Master.", "Thank you, wow, this has changed sin-" suddenly the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors flew shut and locked and the Doctor deadlocked it shut. "Well, looks like the welcoming comite has greeted me.

"Now koschei you can't expect me to act kindely to someone who has gone beyond living and returned twice" "Well, Doctor you could have at least said thank you" "Thank you? For what!" Yelled Jo "Oh, some time ago the Master and I got in a bit of trouble." "I resent that! I saved you from Rassilon, which is kind of why I'm here." The Doctor was taken aback... Rassilon the lord-high president of Gallifrey... finally Jo broke the silence "Rassi who? Doctor what's he mean?", "Well Jo-" "Oh I thaught this was Donna!" Shouted the Master. The Doctor yawned and said "That doesn't even sound like her. Rassilon is the lord-high president of Gallifrey the planet of the Time Lords. Well, enough of this let's move to the sitting room so you can tell me what it is you want Master." "Actually Doctor its quite urgen-" **knock knock** "Who else are you with?" questioned the doctor, but the Master was already spinning and twirling the T.A.R.D.I.S. controls and yelling "Get off!" because Jo had flung herself on him and was trying to prevent the Master from flying the T.A.R.D.I.S. A high pitched noise emmited from a small object and the T.A.R.D.I.S. stopped and the Master was screaming both at the Doctor and Jo. One for Stopping him and two for steping out of the T.A.R.D.I.S "It can't be." exclaimed the Doctor

"Lord Doctor" said Rassilon "Wha- What!" The Doctor fell back against the T.A.R.D.I.S. "No i-i-t can't be!" "What?" questioned Rassilon "You died I saw it!" "Not dead Doctor just delayed" said the Master who stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S gun in hand "Never fear Doctor we have changed, now we only wish to live and prosper." said one of the high councel members "So no more concisness nonesense" asked the Doctor "no" declared Rassilon senseing the anguish in his voice the Doctor quickly changed the subject "what of Gallifrey" "don't worry all is taken care of." "need T.A.R.D.I.S. parts" "Doctor look around" said Rassilon waving around as far as the Doctor could see T.A.R.D.I.S.' and in the distance he saw the shimmering city of the Time Lords restored. "Incredible..." exclaimed the Doctor in great awww. "We have more surprises, (inaudible)" slowly a young women stepped forward with short brown hair. "Who is this?" asked the Doctor "Grandfather?" questioned the stranger, "Susan!" with great umph the Doctor lifted his granddaughter high off the ground.

"You haven't changed a bit!" yelled the Doctor "You have!" exclaimed Susan in most delight seeing her Grandfather again. "Now we have one more gift" said Rassilon slamming his cane four times. A great echo came from this action, everything stopped the only thing you could hear are leaves rustling in the wind. Suddenly breaking the silence was a million or so holograms shown brightly threw the croud. All with wide grins and wide eyes. With som many Time Lords the Doctor was shocked, he did not carry the burden of the last Time Lords. "Okay, thats enough..." said the Master. He was now pointing a gun at Rassilon, "Tell me, how are you and I here and have not regenerated?" "So many answers, but yet you must keep to the subj-" without warning Master shot a bullet into the air and everything went fuzzy until the room cleared and the only ones left were Jo, the Master, the Doctor the room however was dark with blue verticle lines.

"Wheres the T.A.R.D.I.S.?" asked Jo "Gone taken and used as a hologram." said the Master "Yes but why is it always MY T.A.R.D.I.S.? I mean seriously the next time someone takes my T.A.R.D.I.S. I'm gonna-" "calm yourself old friend." "and really, really SUSAN!" Roared the Doctor. His hand flipped out his sonic screwdriver and held it up suddenly small electrical machines sparked and lit up. cameras switched off, everythingelse exploded. and doors flew open. "Hurry" said the Master "why do you say that?" asked Jo "because they just saw us destroy every mechanical device in hear and they might have guards" said the Doctor.

Jo was already at a dead sprint until the Master and Doctor found a holographic key pad and downloaded the mainframe, and blue prints. "Turn left, second on the right and enter the top shaft" "What is this, a super hreo movie how am I supposed to get up there?" questioned Jo "I agree with non-Donna" said Master. One by one the Doctor lifted Jo and Master into the vent and they both managed to pull the Doctor before the guards ran by shouting orders. "Wait, I know him... hes Rassilon's first born!" the Doctor did a quick scan and said "if we head stright we should reach the flight deck." crawling as fast as they can go without making much noise. When they finally reaching the deck they stared threw a vent and noticed Rassilon holding a michrophone with susane and the T.A.R.D.I.S. suspended in air "Lord Doctor and Master this is only warning, surrender and we will let Susan live, if not she will perish" "Jo when I snap press this button and jump down and sprint to the T.A.R.D.I.S. hit the randomiser." " ok" "Master, you and I have to stop Rassilon and save Susan, ready?" "ya" they dropped down behind Rassilon amd turned around and sealed them both. the doctor snapped his fingers and Jo fell down and used the sonic to destroy everything and realese everybody and they jumped in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

Since there were three fully capable Time Lords, flying the T.A.R.D.I.S. was a breeze. Until they landed and out of nowhere thousands of Time Lords steped out of trees, flew down from clouds and they even managed to see one come out of a 1967 chevy impala's trunk. A giant picture of Rassilon came down and began to speak "For your services in the past, I am willing to grant three alternatives: regeneration, banishment or enslavement... if you do not take any of these gracious offers we will have no choice but to kill you". "where will the banishment take place?" questioned the Master "the void" spat Rassilon "one moment" replied Jo "I think we should regenerate..." whispered the Doctor "agreed" said Susan and the Master. "We choose regeneration" said the Master, Doctor, and Susan. with weapons in hand three Time Lords shot Susan, Doctor and Master. screaming Jo took refuge behind the closest object. In no time at all they all had changed The doctor now 6 feet he had blonde hair and blues eyes, Susan now 5'8" was ginger and green eyed "no fare!" shouted the Doctor, finally the Master was 5'9" with jet-black hair had hazel eyes. "Hmm maybe dress pants a duster and a tweed ooh wheres that sonic cane!" exclaimed the Doctor "what I wear is fine..." said Susan "top hat suite please" as the Master walked into the T.A.R.D.I.S. with the Doctor.

"What happened?" questioned Jo with whom anyone could reply "Well, if we ever are severely damaged we can regenerate or change our appereance and attitude." stated Susan as she said that the Master and Doctor walked out in there newest fashion craze "back to converse I see" said the Master and the Doctor just nodded. "Well Doctor we will call on you whenever we need you'' said Rassilon "What do you mean?" "You are now reinstated to soldier congratulations, oh and Master you will travel with the Doctor now as co-captains of the Doctor's T.A.R.D.I.S." The Doctor and Master high fived...

**Tune in next time for: The assignment. Comment and or feedback**


End file.
